February 25, 2016 Smackdown results
The February 25, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on February 23, 2016 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Summary WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H kicked off SmackDown, rejoicing in the vicious onslaught that he carried out on Roman Reign Monday on Raw. Employing some famed Rolling Stones lyrics to remind one and all that you simply can't beat Authority, The Cerebral Assassin carried with him some bandages presumably containing his WrestleMania No. 1 contender's blood. The King of Kings then informed The Big Dog that he already had the blood, and at The Showcase of the Immortals, he will be coming for the tears. The formidable alliance of Sheamus, King Barrett, Alberto Del Rio and Rusev set out to unleash their own special brand of dominance in a fast-paced 8-Man Tag Team Match against United States Champion Kalisto, Sin Cara, Neville & Dolph Ziggler. In the height of the action that followed, The Man That Gravity Forgot hit King Barrett with not one, but two Red Arrows! And though The Lucha Dragons and The Showoff helped put the exclamation point on his high-flying offense by disposing of The Bulgarian Brute and The Essence of Excellence, The Celtic Warrior managed to work in devastating Brogue Kick on Neville to squash their momentum and pick up the victory. One thing is for sure: As The Show of Shows draws closer, The League of Ambrose truly remains a force to be reckoned. Three weeks after The Dudley Boyz took out their tag team partners The Usos on Raw, one half of one of the greatest tag teams in history batted Jimmy Uso. But in spite of the Dudleys’ recent proclamation to not use the tables anymore, at just the right moment, Bubba Ray opted to pull the instrument of destruction from under the ring and provide an extreme distraction. His actions allowed his brother-in-pain to roll-up his Samoan adversary and get the win. Earlier in the day in a Facebook exclusive, Kevin Owens offered an Intercontinental Championship rematch to Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic Fringe was not in the building, however, following Brock Lesnar's attack on Monday's Raw. That's when Big Show stepped into the picture, more than happy to give the brash titleholder a challenge of gigantic proportions. In the hard-fought, subsequent SmackDown contest, the two Superstars brawled all the way to the top rope. There, The Prizefighter caught the giant off-guard when he took out his leg and sent The World's Largest Athlete crashing down onto the ropes. Writhing in pain, Big Show fell to the ringside floor and Owens was ultimately awarded a victory by count-out. The Irish Lass Kicker's explosive match against Natalya was suddenly cut short when Naomi and Tamina decided to take out The Queen of Harts and forced the referee to call for the bell. But when they went in the ring to deliver a follow-up assault on Becky, Sasha Banks arrived to thwart their actions in a hurry. As the smoke cleared, Divas Champion Charlotte and Ric Flair joined the party, revealing that Becky and Sasha will battle in Divas Title No. 1 contender's match this Monday on Raw. As it turned out, The Social Outcasts weren't the only Superstars who decided to lurk at ringside for Heath Slater's contest against R-Truth. Goldust opted to get up close and personal to cheer on his would-be partner. His presence proved to be the difference, too. When Slater's cohorts attempted to leap up on the ring apron and interfere, Goldust used their actions against them by slapping Slater — when the referee was occupied — right into Truth's backslide for the pin. Did R-Truth want Goldust's help? Maybe not. But the result was simple electrifying nonetheless. How do you follow up the epic rubber match between Chris Jericho and AJ Styles at WWE Fastlane? Well, teaming the two ultra-competitive Superstars together alongside The World's Strongest Man was a pretty good start — especially when their opponents were The New Day. Earlier on SmackDown, Mark Henry agreed to join Y2J and The Phenomenal One against the WWE Tag Team Champions, creating a knockdown, drag-out brawl from the first moment. In spite of the offense set forth by the always dangerous Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods, in the end the titleholders’ opposition ultimately rose above — thanks to a genuine moment of sacrifice. When order completely broke down, Chris Jericho stepped in front of Kingston's oncoming assault. This ultimately paved the way for Styles to make Woods tap out to the Calf Crusher. When it comes to Jericho and Styles, it is quickly becoming clear: The best of adversaries can turn out to be even stronger tag team partners. Results ; ; *The League of Nations (Alberto Del Rio, King Barrett, Rusev & Sheamus) defeated Dolph Ziggler, Neville & The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (8:45) *D-Von Dudley (w/ Bubba Ray Dudley) defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) (0:47) *Kevin Owens © defeated The Big Show by Count Out (3:04) *Natalya defeated Becky Lynch by DQ (1:21) *R-Truth (w/ Goldust) defeated Heath Slater (w/ Adam Rose, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) (2:33) *AJ Styles, Chris Jericho & Mark Henry defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) by submission (11:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H promised to bring Reigns to tears at WrestleMania February 25, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg League of Nations v Ziggler, Neville & Lucha Dragons February 25, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg D-Von Dudley v Jimmy Uso February 25, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Kevin Owens v The Big Show February 25, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg Natalya v Becky Lynch February 25, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg R-Truth v Heath Slater February 25, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg Styles, Jericho & Henry v The New Day February 25, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg February 25, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #862 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #862 at WWE.com * Smackdown #862 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events